Último livro
by Felipe Nani
Summary: Camus é um grande escritor, mas decide escrever seu último livro. Alguém o surpreende e tenta manipular este livro e a vida dele, mas será isto possível?


Fic de capítulos onde um escritor se vê obrigado a escrever nao por prazer, mas porque alguém o obriga a fazer isso.

* * *

_**Camus, o Escritor**_

Camus Rousselt, 20 anos, francês, era o desejo da maior parte das pessoas da França. Não havia uma pessoa sequer que não lê-se as obras que ele escrevia. Seus contos eram caracterizados por excesso de sentimentalismo ou falta desse, cenas inusitadas ou catástrofes. Sua última obra se chamava "A carta", parece um nome besta, mas era uma obra onde um filho se isolará de tudo e de todos. Então ele começou a receber cartas de uma pessoa misteriosa, aos poucos foi se apaixonando pela pessoa. Mas ficou extremamente decepcionado, pois se encontrará com a pessoa e descobrirá que a pessoa que ele considerou ideal para ser sua parceira, na verdade era sua mãe, ele entrou em crise e acabou se suicidando.

Era uma sexta feira à noite, dia de assinar vários livros a pedido do Rei francês, apesar dele não gostar de multidão, um pedido de tamanha grandeza não poderia ser desrespeitado.

Uma hora, duas horas, cinco horas se passaram no total, até que a última pessoa que pedirá autógrafo foi embora, quando uma grata surpresa aconteceu no castelo...

???: Como você mudou Camus, antigamente você entraria em crise só de ver um monte de pessoas aqui.

Camus: Não sou o único que mudou aqui Lady Tântalo.

Tântalo: Lady Tântalo, você é o único que diz este título sem precisar, engraçado.

Camus: Já deveria ter aprendido que respeito às pessoas e estamos numa época que quanto menos souberem das pessoas melhor é. Então de maneira alguma eu direi seu nome.

Tântalo: Eu admiro isto em você Camus, apesar que não tem como se esconder.

Camus: Este é o preço do sucesso, mas logo ele chegará ao fim.

Tântalo: Fim? Vai se matar como tantos outros grandes escritores.

Camus: Creio que não, mas estou a considerar esta opção agora.

Tântalo: Seu humor é péssimo Camus.

Camus: Deixe-mos de amenidades, o que você quer de mim?

Tântalo: Bem, eu preciso conversar com você, quer jantar?

Camus: Vamos logo.

Os dois foram de carruagem até um grande restaurante que ficava no centro de Paris, a alguns quilômetros do castelo...

Tântalo: Sei que é chato, mas de onde você tirou esta idéia do último livro?

Camus: HAHA, eu só revelo isto para você mesmo. Não sei, talvez seja que eu andei relendo algumas cartas que eu recebi, e todas elas eram da minha mãe, sempre me ajudaram a levantar. E na mesma época eu estava pensando em criar uma história onde eu pudesse usar o Complexo de Édipo.

Tântalo: Genial, Genial! E o que pensa em fazer agora?

Camus: Creio que eu vá fazer uma última história de amor e depois eu pare de escrever. Já tenho dinheiro demais, e como Shakespeare diria, quem fala muito em amor pouco ama, cansei de ser um lobo solitário.

Tântalo: Então o final desta ultima historia será feliz?

Camus: Sinceramente, eu creio que não, parece que todas as histórias que tanto tento escrever, sempre tendem a ficar melancólicas no final.

Tântalo: Eu gostaria de ler um final feliz em pelo menos uma história da tua vida.

Camus: Fico agradecido por sua opinião, ela me é muito importante.

Tântalo: E na sua vida real existe alguém que more dentro do teu coração?

Camus: Como assim?

Tântalo: Alguém que bombe mais sangue para teu coração, alguém que te faça sentir especial.

Camus: Isto é segredo, mas posso te dizer que talvez, mas na hora certa eu te digo quem é esta pessoa.

Tântalo: Que legal. Bem, agora vamos comer em silêncio, ficar conversando enquanto come é falta de educação.

Os dois começaram a comer com extrema calma, não raramente trocavam olhares, mas não diziam nada, pois educação é a coisa mais importante da vida. Depois de comerem eles se despediram e Lady Tântalo foi a primeira a partir em sua carruagem. Camus mesmo tendo muito dinheiro sempre fora um homem humilde, então voltaria andando para sua casa.

O caminho não era difícil, um pouco cansativo e grande, cada vez a estrada se tornava menor em largura e a vegetação tomava conta do local. Camus amava a calmaria da natureza, o cheiro de orvalho, ele amava morar num lugar com poucas pessoas, onde poderia pensar para escrever suas histórias e só teria contato com o que quisesse realmente, o que era muito importante na vida dele.

Quando estava muito próximo de sua casa, um barulho de uma carruagem com toda velocidade do mundo foi ouvida, ele virara-se para olhar e tudo que pode ver foi um vulto, encoberto por um manto negro, escondendo o rosto, que pulou da carruagem e acertou um golpe com algum tipo de material na nuca dele, deixando-o desmaiado.

_**CONTINUA**_

* * *

__

Capítulo bem pequeno, apenas uma pequena introdução. Creio que um escritor romântico e dramático seja perfeito para Camus, Tântalo é apenas um apelido para não revelar o nome real da pessoa, apenas na hora certa. Quem seria esta pessoa? Será que Camus ficará seguro pós o ataque? E o que a pessoa que fez o ataque realmente vai querer do Camus? Bm, porque não tentam responder, ou então, acompanhem a fic que terão suas respostas.


End file.
